More Than Just A Hug Or A Kiss
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What would happen if Ashlynn's reward to Hunter on the ending of "The Shoe Must Go On" takes an interesting turn? And what if Pesky wasn't here to interrupt their little 'moment? But then again, every tale does have an unexpected ending after all... Short Huntlynn LIME. Rated M for a reason, so take a bit of caution!


**"More Than Just A Hug Or A Kiss"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I apparently do not own anything associated with Ever After High or it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel. Anyway, here's my sexy take on the ending of "The Shoe Must Go On" featuring Ashlynn and Hunter. BTW, both Hunter and Ashlynn are 18 years old in this.**

* * *

The clock was ticking. Time was already running out. In front of all the turmoil inside the Glass Slipper, stress was already giving out to Ashlynn Ella. There was tons of shoe boxes with high heels inside them, and so far, she only managed to go through one box. Her friends Blondie Lockes and Briar Beauty weren't any help at all, considering being the narcoleptic Briar was and Blondie being such a Chatty Cathy.

Safe to say it, Ashlynn was screwed.

"We've only unpacked one box so far," Ashlynn replied before turning to Blondie, "And the store opens less in a minute. We're never gonna make it!"

But as things got bad for wear, it was about to get way worse when a nutty squirrel popped open from the back door...

...

...and behind him was Hunter Huntsman, who was trying to chase him!

"You can run, Pesky," Hunter replied, "But you can't hide!"

"Hunter, NO!" Ashlynn cried out.

But it was too late. As Pesky hid under the unpacked shoe boxes, Hunter dove right in.

The all out collision forced the shoe boxes to fly out on the open. What was more surprising was the shoes broke out of the boxes and landed right on the display case, setting them picture perfectly without a scratch. Amazingly, Hunter managed to unpack all in one supernaturally setting! Not many people could do that in a microsecond.

At the same time, the clock struck 12:00 with the sound of a ding. In just a matter of moments, all the girls barged inside the shoe store, shrieking like crazy. Ashlynn and Blondie couldn't actually believe that Hunter managed to save their butts in the nick of time.

All the shrieking from those girls finally woke Briar up from her slumber.

"Wooooow," Briar chuckled, "So, do we get free shoes for helping, or what?"

Leaving Briar and Blondie to collect their thoughts, Ashlynn approached her secret boyfriend Hunter, who was still trying hard to find Pesky under those shoe boxes. Suddenly, Ashlynn decided to get a little frisky and turn him on.

"You ready for that hug, hero...?" She spoke seductively.

Her sweet-talking instantly caught Hunter's attention. But before he could talk, Ashlynn backed him through a corner while closing the curtain behind her. Where on earth was she going with this basically.

"Or how about a kiss...?" Hunter suggested.

"Mmmmm, that sounds even better." Ashlynn chuckled.

Almost losing his breath, Hunter felt Ashlynn's lips surge through his in an instant. Just the entire rush of Strawberry-flavored lips streamed through Hunter's mouth like a fruit-flavored soda. It felt tasty, juicy and delicious.

It was so delicious that Hunter wrapped her arms around Ashlynn and returned the kiss. This time, Hunter was fighting back, especially with his long tongue. When the tongue moved around, Hunter broke out in a single moan and so did Ashlynn. Both lovebirds could feel their breath taken away with just one passionate kiss.

Suddenly, the kiss made Hunter so aroused that something was bulging from his pants and poked Ashlynn right in the groin. She let out a surprising blush to be exact. Frankly, Ashlynn never saw that coming from him.

"Well, you wanna be like that, huh...?" Ashlynn spoke sweetly, yet sexily, "Let Ashlynn take care of you, big boy..."

"Um, A-Ashlynn," Hunter stuttered a bit, "What are you doing...?"

Ashlynn never responded. All she did was shush him.

Turning into a sexual minx, Ashlynn got a hold of Hunter's tight bulge. Who knew how much heat the son of the Huntsman was packing inside here. She was willing to find out for herself.

Undoing his pants, Ashlynn took the zipper all the way down, and pulling down his pants right between his legs. When she looked back up, Ashlynn's breath was taken away at his erection. It stood all the way around nine inches, and it was hung just like a palm tree. Not many guys around this school could have a size that was so huge and big before.

Not taking her time, Ashlynn got a good grasp of his manhood and started licking it around, teasing Hunter. Gently, she inserted her whole mouth inside him. She slid back and forth, wetting down his huge throbbing cock in a calm, quiet motion. She let out a slight cry, alas a slight gentle moan. Just the feeling of his strong erection and the way she tasted Hunter was enough to make her suck on it more. From Hunter's standpoint, the tingling effects of her tongue all around him forced him to moan a little loud.

"Ohhhhhh, maaaaan..."

He was being aroused so much that he grabbed her hair lightly and started thrusting into her mouth. He started going nice and slow, which was good since they wanted to tone it down from all the screaming raucous customers. As he was thrusting across her lips, Ashlynn started feeling a little wet herself. Even though she wasn't touching herself, she was feeling excited, which forced the ounce of pre-cum to leak through her panties a little. _**(C'Mon, guys do that when they're sexually excited.)**_

However, Ashlynn tapped Hunter on the thigh, which forced him to stop for a minute. He looked down on her in concern.

"Something the matter, Ashlynn?" He whispered.

As Ashlynn looked up to him, she had a desperate look on her face. Apparently one of sexual need.

"Fuck me, Hunter..." She whispered back.

Standing up on her two feet, Hunter quickly obliged her request by taking his hands and getting a hold of her soft white panties. He nicely managed to put them down around her feet and tossing it aside. Hunter was begging to see what Ashlynn's womanhood looked like under that dress of hers, but she wasn't letting him. Yet it didn't bother Hunter none, considering he'd already imagined what she looked like from there anyway.

Hunter managed to lift Ashlynn's leg around his arm and gently managed to squeeze his erection straight into her. Ashlynn let out a quiet moan, feeling his entire size around her groin. It hurt a bit, but the feeling felt warm and snuggly.

After a deep breath, Hunter started thrusting slowly inside her. To ease up on the moaning, Ashlynn started kissing Hunter's neck _**(and in some cases, cover her mouth over his shoulder)**_. His manhood felt a strong resonance around the silky smooth texture of her glistening walls. Her entranceway was so warm, tight, and steaming wet. The sensation felt so incredible that Hunter started thrusting into her a bit harder.

"Ohhh, Hunter...!" Ashlynn moaned a little loudly.

Hunter started going fast and furious with all the tight thrusting. Suddenly, Ashlynn felt something vibrate from him, as if something was about to explode any time soon. But she was too doozy and disoriented to figure out what was happening to her. She got caught in the rapturous moment between her and Hunter. And she was enjoying it way too much for her to contain.

And then, there came the explosion.

"Ashlynn," Hunter replied, "I think I'm-!"

With one last thrust, Hunter sprayed his seed inside her orgasmically. Ashlynn could have forced out a loud moan if it wasn't for her closing her mouth with her hand. I guess she didn't want anyone to hear her cries of sex behind the curtain, especially her friends. Ashlynn's mind suddenly went out of orbit as she felt the entire room spin around her. It didn't matter one bit. It was the hottest moment they ever had.

Both Hunter and Ashlynn embraced one another, wiping the sweat off of each other's foreheads. They looked as spent as ever.

"Wow, Hunter," Ashlynn sighed, "That was waaaaay better than any hug or kiss."

"Totally..." Hunter said while panting.

"You think we should totally do this again?" She chuckled.

"Well, I-"

But before Hunter could give out his answer, he saw Pesky leaping out of the shoe boxes and scaring the love birds.

"PESKY!" Hunter shouted.

To make matters worse, the devious squirrel bolted past through the curtain, only for the curtain to rip off the hinges and down to the floor, revealing their half-naked selves to everyone!

Every customer around the Glass Slipper took in a shock and awe, seeing what they were seeing from Ashlynn and Hunter. In a hint of embarrassment, Hunter's little man was still attached inside Ashlynn's walls, much to their shame. However, shock and awe turned into total fangirl mode as the female customers all screamed at Hunter's half-naked physique from the lower body.

However, Blondie and Briar weren't screaming. They were still in shock that a Royal like Ashlynn could go new lows with a Rebel like Hunter.

"Okay, tell me I can't be dreaming..." Briar gulped.

"Ooooh, this is spicy!" Blondie exclaimed, before getting this little spectacle on her MirrorPad.

Ashlynn and Hunter were at a lost for words. They couldn't help but blame Pesky for getting them caught like this. Neither could speak for a second, until Hunter managed to utter something so drastic to himself:

"Oh, shit..."

* * *

**Ouch, that oughtta hurt. Damn that Pesky for butting in at the end of that quickie!**

**Oh well, I hope you loved my little sexy erotic take on the ending! Don't forget to leave me feedback as well, true and loyal Huntlynn fans! ^^**


End file.
